A network of computing resources (e.g. hardware, software, memory, and peripherals), which are connected through a network, such as the Internet, may be referred to as a cloud computing network or a cloud. Devices (e.g. desktop computers, phones, laptop computers, and servers) which have access to a cloud, can utilize the computing resources of the cloud. In some implementations, given proper access authority, devices can access other devices connected to the cloud.
Devices connected to the cloud generally have memory resources for storing data locally. Accordingly, a first device connected to the cloud may access data stored in the second device connected to the cloud. In addition, the cloud itself generally has memory resources for storing data in the cloud. Accordingly, the first and second devices may access data stored in the memory resources of the cloud. Storing data locally is significantly cheaper than storing data in the cloud, however, access to locally stored data may be slow, or impossible, if for example, the device storing the data locally is off.